


Pinned Down

by princeofpieces



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Consensual Violence, Crucifixion, Frank gets hurt, Heavy BDSM, M/M, death kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofpieces/pseuds/princeofpieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble where Frank Jaeger gets hurt in new and exciting ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank’s hands ached. They’d been pinned to the wall for the better part of the last hour, held in place by thick screws Big Boss had slowly and tenderly winched into place. His tendons ached where his hands supported the bulk of his body weight, but the only way he could release the pressure was by standing on the equally sore tendons in his feet, where a thick, broad nail served to fasten him to the drywall. The nail had pierced his skin like a flower, blossoming red petals of agony through his shattered nerves. Big Boss had been fast with that one, driving it down with such great force that it crushed the small, fragile bones in Frank’s feet. The sledgehammer he had used was laying off to the side, and Frank eyed it hungrily now and again.  
Big Boss, on the other hand, was preoccupied more with paperwork than with pain. After fastening his subordinate to the wall behind his desk, he had turned his back on Frank and proceeded to get on with work for the day. From time to time he would pause and smile as Frank groaned in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.  
“...Boss”  
At the sound of Frank calling for him, Big Boss turned slowly around in his swivel chair. Frank was hanging limply off the wall, screws in his hands threatening to tear away skin and rip fresh scars into his hardened body.  
“Boss, are you going to fuck me?”  
Big Boss smiled. Frank was getting bored of the torture, he could tell. He took a drag on his cigar and, standing up, stubbed it out in the gore of Frank’s right hand.  
“I don’t know that you deserve to be fucked, Frank.”  
Frank whimpered a little.  
“I’d say if you really wanted me to fuck you you’d have done more than just hang there, Frank. You’ve got to work for things around here. You know that.”  
Big Boss swiveled back to face his desk, smiling slightly, and reached for his lighter. There was soft squelching sound, like a stone landing in a muddy pond, and Frank’s hand swung free from the wall. Bits of gore hung on to the screw, and a ribbon of skin fluttered away from Frank’s arm to drape like a banner, marking Big Boss’s conquests. Frank swung his hand down to Boss’s shoulder, pulling him around so that their eyes met again.  
“Fuck me. Please. Fucking hurt me.”  
Big Boss smiled. The rest of the night was going to be a fun one.


	2. Pain, realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets hurt. A lot. A whole hell of a lot. Also implied sex to come.

Standing up to better brace himself, Big Boss wrapped his arms around Frank’s torso and grabbed him close. Frank grunted as his left hand and his feet were pulled against their restraints, then softly exhaled as slowly but surely the bones in his feet cracked and parted to allow the nail to slide through his skin, making a small popping noise as it passed the skin of each foot. The screw on his left hand proved to be harder to remove than the nail. Looking at Frank’s hand, Big Boss grabbed him tighter and spun around to set Frank neatly on his desk, scattering paperwork everywhere.  
Frank screamed.  
When the scream trailed off into a faint whimper, he looked at the tattered remains of his left hand. The screw had ripped his hand open from wrist to knuckle, dragging out and deforming the flesh between his second and third metacarpals. His hand looked like some demonic creature had bitten down and wrenched out a chunk of flesh. By some miracle the screw had missed the metacarpals, so his hand was merely oozing blood rather than spurting it. Still, his arm was quickly becoming streaked with blood and gore.   
Big Boss’s hand was around Frank’s neck before Frank had recovered from the sight of his mangled stump of a hand. He pressed down, hard enough for Frank to see spots of black for a moment before releasing pressure.  
“Don’t move. That’s an order”  
Frank looked into his partner’s eyes, and silently smiled. Big Boss grunted and stood up, straddling Frank’s torso. He relit his cigar, and pulled a needle and thread from a drawer in his desk. He leaned in close, grabbing Frank’s lips with one vice-like hand, and pulling them away from his face. Frank eyed Big Boss’s other hand warily as Boss grabbed the needle and thread, but made no moves to resist.  
The needle punched through Frank’s lips, one agonizing hole at a time, for thirty six holes. The thread was woven through the holes repeatedly, and tightened to force Frank’s lips together.  
Frank closed his eyes to revel in the glory of the pain that was assaulting him. When he opened them, he was face to face with Big Boss’s cock.


End file.
